Pink Tux
by Kenshin is my Bishie
Summary: Great. Not only has she let on that she likes him, but also that she's an emo. Nice job, Yuffie. Nice job. SoraxYuffie


I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEE!... Sorry 'bout that. 'Been working on another fic, but found this and thought, "Eh, what the heck." and decided topost it. Enjoy, Yura lovers!

"So, Yuffie, are you going to the prom tomorrow night? I'm gonna go with Kairi."

The raven-haired girl shrugged, staring out the window. She wanted to change the subject, but she thought it might let on that she liked him. Would it? How did they even get on this subject? Did he want to shove it in her face that Kairi was his date, her her? "I dunno. I might... it's just that..."

"That what?"

"That's..." She had to come up with an excuse. So, she attempted to get away with, "... none of your business!"

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"That's none of your business!"

She rolled her eyes. Sora always won their arguements. Except for that one about Pepperoni being bettr than cheese. Or at least she thought she won that one.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"It's just that... nobody will go with me."

Great. Not only has she let on that she likes him, but also that she's an emo. Nice job, Yuffie. Nice job.

"Riku could go with you."

"We're driving home from his going to Europe party!"

"So?"

"So, he can't go with me! I wouldn't go with him, anyways!" 'Crap. Did I say that out loud?'

Sora laughed. "I can't blame you. How many girls dumped him for his horrible dancing again?"

"Twelve."

"Show off."

"What did you call me?"

"You don't have short term memory loss like I do."

'Ha. I win again.' "Can we just change the subject?"

"Fine."

Yuffie turned up the radio.

(I know ff. Nazi said you can't put lyrics to songs you don't own on here, but what the heck...)

/And I'm only gonna pierce my left ear And I'm working on this mustache all summer long And my favorite band will always be Tears for Fears And I'm gonna wear a pink tux to the prom/

"Aside from the fact it mentions the word 'prom', I love this song!"

Sora's eyes grew wide as he turned slightly to look at her. "You like Relient K?"

"Sora!"

Suddenly, the car seemed to have gone over a huge bump. He slammed his foot on the brake and stopped the car, then both ran out to see what the heck happened.

Yuffie gasped at the scene. "SORA!"

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking w-where I was g-going!"

She fell on her knees beside a dead, black cat. "Why! Why! Mr. Whiskers was so young!"

"Yuffie, he's eighteen in human years!"

"Oh... well, then... WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE SO OLD! HE HAD A FEW DAYS LEFT IN HIM!" She bawled. She glared at him. "You!" She stood. Sora backed up slowly.

"Uh... Yuffie..."

"MURDERER! MURDERER!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"How?"

"Uh..." He kneeled down in front of the cat. "Sorry... Mr. whiskers..."

"He can't hear you!"

"Of course he can't hear me, he's dead!"

"LOUDER YOU IDIOT!"

Sora cried at the top of his lungs, "I'M SORRY MR. WHISKERS!"

A passing driver slowed down, giving them an odd look from an open window.

Yuffie shrugged. "It's a start..."

"Yuffie!"

"You killed a CAT, Sora! It's not like when you killed my new goldfish! You killed a CAT!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you another goldfish!"

"I don't want a goldfish!"

"Then I'll get you a bunny!"

"BUNNIES ARE EVIL!" Yuffie seemed to have completely lost her mind.

"Okay, I'll get you an iguana!"

"I DON'T WANT A FRIGGIN' LIZARD! I WANT THAT CAT BACK!" She screamed.

"It's an iguana!"

"Is there really a difference?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just gonna walk home." She began to walk down the rocky road.

"Wait, Yuffie!" He caught up with her, grabbing her shoulders and turning him around so that she was facing him. "I wanna show you something."

"Are you almost done?" Yuffie called, impatiently.

"Hang on!" A spiky-haired boy walked into the room.

She grins. "Oh my gosh! Sora, where did you get that?"

Sora wore a pink tux and what Yuffie could've sworn to be an earring on his left ear.

"It's my Dad's." He cleared his throat. He knelt on one knee in front of her, holding out a small, black case. "Yuffie, will you go to the prom with me?"

Her jaw dropped. "B-But... I thought... Kairi..."

He shrugged, grinning. "she's a dog person."

_/I am gonna wear _

_A pink tux to the prom _

_Live without a care _

_What could possibly go wrong/_

How was it? It sucked, didn't it? Ah well. Just review, please. I don't care if you flame me.


End file.
